Being Green
by writestories315
Summary: Mac has a bad day and Harm cheers her up


Title - Being Green

Author name - Carol 

E-mail - writestories315@yahoo.com  
  


Rating - G

Spoilers - none  
  


Disclaimer – Lets see…. the great state of Virginia has decided to claim my federal tax return in the name of stupidity.  I don't think I own JAG.  But if I fill the form out wrong again can I own them???

Summary – Mac has a bad day and Harm cheers her up

Authors Note's – 

1. Borrowing 'It's not Easy Being Green' by Kermit the Frog (…ha-ha….you think I'm joking). 

2. This is not beta-read.  I like mistakes.  They're fun.

3. This is also a pick me up for me.  I'm trying to get out of a funk.  Let's hope it worked.

********************************************************

JAG

2:35 PM

Mac stormed into her office and slammed the door shut.  Very quickly the bullpen feel silent and all eyes slowly moved from Mac's door to Harm's, where Sturgis and Harm were standing.  Sturgis glanced at Harm.  

"I just got here.  I couldn't have pissed her off already," Harm defended himself.

Sturgis gave him a yeah-right-look.  "I don't know you're pretty good at it."

Harm rolled his eyes.  "Funny."  He handed Sturgis the file they were looking at.  "Let me go talk to her."

"Go with God," Sturgis muttered as Harm approached the door.

Harm knocked on the door.  

"Enter," Mac called through the door.

"Hey."  Harm entered the office and closed the door behind him.  "You okay?"

"Fine."  Mac gritted her teeth as she looked at a file on her desk.

Harm approached the desk.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Try again, Marine."  Harm walked around her desk and leaned against the corner.

Mac slowly looked up at him and inhaled a pretty heavy breath.  "Nothing.  I'm just in a foul mood today."

"How foul?"

Mac exhaled the breath.  "Very foul.  Do you need anything else?"

He softly smiled.  "Just my friend to get in a better mood."

"Like that's going to happen."

"Okay what happened?"  He took one of her hands into his.

"It's stupid," She softly muttered.  Harm gave her an encouraging look but didn't say anything.  "I was standing in line for a coffee at the Coffee Shoppe and four people bumped into me and didn't say anything.  Yesterday at lunch the waitress forgot my meal twice.  Finally, I got up and tried to leave and the manger demanded I pay for food I was never served.  It just feels like lately I'm getting forgotten or I've turned invisible."

Harm looked behind him and saw the blinds on the window and the door were closed.  He took her other hand and pulled her up.  Mac gave him a confused look as he pulled her out of her chair. She now stood in front of him, but it was his next move which really surprised her.

Harm took her body into his arms and gave her a tight hug.  At first Mac was tense, but quickly relaxed in his arms.  She rested her head on his shoulder and Harm breathed into her ear.  "You're not invisible."

"I know," Mac softly agreed.

He kissed her cheek.  "I know your here and I haven't forgotten you."

Slowly they released each other from their hug.  Mac stared at his face and smiled for the first time all day.  "Thanks Harm.  I needed that."

"Best friends are here for hugs and reassurance.  Have dinner with me tonight?"  

"Okay."

"Good.  Seven?"

"Okay.  Should I bring the Chicklass file?"

"No, just you."

Mac shook her head and before she could move away Harm gently kissed her lips.  As he pulled away he smirked.  "Thought that might help too."  Then he quickly exited the room before she could say anything else.  Mac softly smiled as Harm closed the door.

Harm's Apartment

8:23 PM

"Dinner was delicious," Mac commented as she sat down on the couch.

Harm smiled as he moved next to her.  "Thank you, but I much preferred the company."  Mac's cheeks blushed softly as she felt the sincerity in Harm's words.  He gently leaned over and bushed the back of his hand across her cheek.  "I've got a surprise for you."

"I'm not big on surprises."

"I know, but I think you'll like this one."

Before Mac could say anything Harm picked up his guitar and gave her a soft smile.  "I learned this for Little AJ, but I think you'll like it."

He sat down on the edge of the coffee table and started to strum the strings on the guitar.  Mac gave him an odd look as she recognized the soft melody.

_It's not that easy being green;   
Having to spend each day the color of the leaves.  
When I think it could be nicer being red, or yellow or gold...  
or something much more colorful like that.  
  
It's not easy being green.  
It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things.  
And people tend to pass you over 'cause you're  
not standing out like flashy sparkles in the water   
or stars in the sky.  
  
But green's the color of Spring.  
And green can be cool and friendly-like.  
And green can be big like an ocean, or important like a mountain,   
or tall like a tree.  
  
When green is all there is to be  
It could make you wonder why, but why wonder why?  
Wonder, I am green and it'll do fine, it's beautiful!  
And I think it's what I want to be.  
  
_

Harm set his guitar down and carefully moved next to Mac on the couch.  A soft expression ran across her face.  He touched his hand to her face just in time to catch a few soft tears.  Quickly he gathered her into his arms.  "I'm right here."

"I know." Mac held onto him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Harm soothed his hands across her back.  After a few minutes he pulled back and looked into her eyes.  "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because there are times when I remember how much I love you."

Harm stared at her with surprise etched on his face.  A million thoughts ran through his head, but only phrase passed from his brain to his lips. "I love you, too."

Slowly their lips met in a soft sweet kiss.  As they broke apart Mac giggled at a thought.  

"What?"  Harm asked as he leaned against the couch with her still in his arms.

"So you really wish you were green?"

"Only for you."

THE END


End file.
